


Were in the Woods

by Indigomountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Attack, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drugged Steve Rogers, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Flirting, Getting Together, Guns, Hair Washing, Hydra (Marvel), Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minor panic attacks, No Drugged Sex, Nudity, Panic, Pet Names, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Tranquilizers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Wolves, but not really, dog toys, wolf kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Tony has been so stressed out lately. So ridiculously stressed. So, at the recommendation of one Virginia Pepper Potts, he decided to go camping. Well... not camping as in sitting in an unheated, damp tent, but he had a cabin in the woods and he was going to relax even if it killed him.And for the first three hours, it was even working.Then he heard it...The goose-pimpling howl of a wolf -- which was then, of course, answered with another howl. The woods were filled with wolves, apparently.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 471
Collections: Ironwinter fics by Egg, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Were in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to _[KieranIsHiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/) _ for betaing <3
> 
> this is for the Stuckony server Fuckin' bingo square k2 (shifter AU)

Tony has been so stressed out lately. So ridiculously stressed. So, at the recommendation of one Virginia Pepper Potts, he decided to go camping. Well... not camping as in sitting in an unheated, damp tent, but he had a cabin in the woods and he was going to relax even if it killed him. 

And for the first three hours, it was even working. 

Then he heard it... 

The goose-pimpling howl of a wolf  \--  which was then, of course, answered with another howl. The woods were filled with wolves, apparently. Tony hadn't thought of this possibility when he had decided that “becoming one with nature” was a good idea  \--  hadn't really thought about the nature part at all, actually. Now he was in a cabin surrounded by wolves. Tony regretted thinking that he would relax even if it killed him, because now that seemed much more likely. 

But it was okay, he would just never leave this cabin again. He could have groceries airlifted to him, and Skype into meetings. Actually, forget that last part -- Tony would use the wolves as an excuse to never actually go to a meeting again. It would be a lonely life, but it did have it’s benefits. 

He would become an agoraphobic mountain man with a pristine Van Dyke. 

***

It was a beautiful afternoon, with a stiff, northerly wind blowing cool, crisp fall air down off the mountain. 

Steve was loping down the path by the river, enjoying the sun and the breeze of the glorious day. This was his favorite kind of day, the ones where he could focus on the dirt beneath his paws and run without a care in the world. He shook his coat out, and took a huff as the winds changed and caught a new scent. One that was mouth-watering. 

He called out to Bucky, and an answering howl call back. It sounded like he was on the far side of their territory, but he was getting closer by the minute. 

By not entirely unspoken but definitely wordless agreement, they were going to figure out where that smell came from, and take their next steps once they found it. 

He met the white wolf at the garden gate of a cabin that had been mostly abandoned for years. He’d made a note of someone coming by and cleaning it a few times, but they had always been gone by the time he caught the scent of them. Not that he was going to chase anyone off, even if they did cross paths, it was just good sense to know who was passing through.

Whoever  _ this _ was, they were not the same person who had been cleaning and making repairs. The scent in the air was a little spicy, a lot sweet, and absolutely drool-worthy. It was mostly intuition but Steve was sure whoever it was in that cabin was meant for them, and he wanted nothing more than to meet them, get to know them, love them. He could see Bucky was affected the same way.

Steve left for home, trusting that his mate was following. This was a scouting mission that needed two legs, not four. 

***

Tony was starting a list of everything he would need for his new life as a hermit. He already had a trailer full of everything he needed to update the wiring and install JARVIS into the cabin. He would need a lab set up. Maybe some kitchen essentials, not that he was anything special in the kitchen… he supposed he would have to learn, living alone in the woods as he was. Unable to leave lest he get eaten by wolves. 

He was just working up to calling Pepper to let her know she could have his shares in the company when they did eventually get in and eat him, when there was a knock at the door. It didn’t sound like the wolves trying to get in, but he checked the little window built into the door anyway. 

He was met with a very fetching clavicle. When the person on the other side of the door spotted him peeking out, he leaned down and gave a winning smile and a jaunty little wave. Tony was at least mostly sure he wouldn’t be mauled by wolves the second he opened his door. Axe murderers on the other hand…

So maybe he was already getting a bit of cabin fever. 

He shook off his paranoia, and opened the door to greet his visitors, “Hi. Can I help you?”

The big blond had the most disarming smile Tony had ever seen -- and he had seen movie stars and supermodels. 

“We were just coming by to greet the new neighbor. Sorry we didn’t bring a pie or something, but that would be more cruel than anything else. And certainly not any way to greet anyone.” 

“Really it’s just saved for enemies,” The brunette was tall, dark, and drop dead gorgeous, with a smirk that was all teeth. 

“Well, I’d best be a good host and invite you in then, considering you didn’t bring me your declaration of war pie. I wouldn’t want the wolves to eat you up -- I personally will never be leaving again,” He swung the door open to give room for those walls of muscle. These were two men he wouldn’t mind climbing like trees. 

“What, because of the wolves? That's just Winter and the Captain. They won’t hurt you,” The man had a glint in his eyes, like he was amused that Tony was afraid of being torn apart by wolves.

“You've named them?” Tony asks. 

“Well, yeah,” Blondie says, “Winter is the white wolf, and Captain is the tawny one.” 

“Blond,” The brunette coughed into his hand. Tony could see the mischievous smile he was trying to hide. 

“I am not,'' Blondie says with a well-worn reply, then turns to look at his friend with a strange wide-eyed expression. 

Brunette just rolls his eyes and turns to Tony, “Punk has the mistaken impression that he is one shade away from being a brunette, and he's pushed this misconception on to that poor blond wolf in an effort to win this argument.” 

“Listen, _Blondie,_ I hate to break it to you, but the only way you’re going to be considered a brunette is if you get it out of a bottle.”

“Steve.”

“Okay Steve, you are about as blond as it gets,” He tried to suppress a smile when the mountain of a man actually pouted -- it was far cuter than it should have been on a man of that size.

“Stevie isn’t really a sourpus, just ignore him and he’ll get over it -- he always does. I’m Bucky, by the way,” Bucky held out a hand. The handshake was warm and firm, and they both forgot to let go for a moment. 

“Tony, it’s a pleasure.” He shook beautiful blond Steve’s hand, “Can I get you something to drink? I’m afraid I don’t have any baked goods to offer either. There’s probably a bag of chips or something… I haven't taken stock just yet.” 

“Just a glass of water would be nice,” Blondie was seriously going to kill him with that smile.

“Sure, can do. So I’m sure you get this all the time, but I really do have to ask…”

“It’s short for Buchanan. And less boring than James,” Obviously the man answered that question every time he met someone. 

“Ah, thank you.” Tony was sure he had seen a box labeled dinnerware, because of course that was how Pepper would label it. He didn’t find any glasses, but coffee mugs would be fine -- he didn’t think his little cabin filled with boxes was going to impress anybody, so having the wrong drinkware was the least of his worries. 

“So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?” Bucky gave him a wink to go with the terrible line.

He couldn’t help but laugh though, “I was trying to get away from everything and relax, but I think I forgot about the nature part of getting out into nature…” 

“You don't have to worry about the wolves sweetheart, I guarantee you could go out and wrestle with those two and be perfectly safe,” Steve tried to reassure him. 

Well, _ that _ was a thing he was definitely not going to be doing, “I’ll keep that in mind...” He was almost so distracted by the idea of  _ wrestling with wolves _ that he missed the casual use of endearments.

He set their mugs of tap water down and fought the urge to putter and find something else to put in front of his guests. He never had very many, but when he did have a guest, Tony always felt the urge to set out trays of cheeses or cookies like Jarvis would make. Some of his favorite memories as a child were of sitting on the kitchen counter and “helping” Jarvis prepare tea and a delicate tray of finger food for visitors -- mostly he just watched and stole bits of whatever they were putting together.

Tony was pulled out of his memory and back into the moment before he had the chance to wander off to see if he could find a block of cheese and a plate.

“Well, it’s pretty out of the way out here -- we’re your closest neighbors by miles -- so, if you need anything at all, you just give us a call. Hell, just shout and we’ll come running,” Bucky promised, looking completely serious.

Tony wondered how close the two of them lived that Bucky thought they’d be able to hear him shouting for them. He hadn’t seen any other houses for the last twenty or so minutes on his way here. 

“How neighborly of you,” Two strapping young woodsmen that live together? He didn’t want to assume, but Tony thought they would look gorgeous in a tangle of naked limbs.

***

After he waved his house warming party away, Tony cleaned up their cups. 

He  _ should _ finish unpacking boxes, but he would rather take a nap. It had been a long drive, and then he’d spent all morning unloading things from the trailer (at least until he’d heard  _ wolves _ ). 

Thankfully, Tony had gotten most everything into the house. All the important things at least... he was sure that whatever was left in the trailer was inconsequential. 

Mind made up, he snuggled up on the well-loved couch he’d had moved in from his lab with his favorite blanket, which had been knitted special for him by Mama Rhodes. Tony was too comfortable to ever think about moving again. This was where he was going to spend the rest of his existence, on this marvelously ratty couch in a tiny cabin in the woods.

***

Tony was woken up from his nap by the sound of yipping, and the rustling of something large rolling through the leaf litter. He got up to investigate with his blanket trailing behind him like a cape. Peering out the window, he saw two absolutely massive beasts. 

At first he thought it was a couple of bears, but that wasn’t right -- not with the way they were moving and pouncing on each other. Tony realized they must be the wolves he’d heard, and then immediately after realized that wolves were bigger than he’d thought they were.

They were each easily two hundred pounds of muscle and teeth.

Tony tried to think about how Steve had said the wolves wouldn't hurt him, and how he shouldn't be afraid of them. Then he looked at how the animals were wrestling and biting at each other, and strengthened his resolve to never leave his nice safe cabin ever again. 

The blond wolf -- Captain as Steve had called him -- was the first to notice Tony watching them from the window. Captain loped towards the cabin with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, which made him look far less intimidating, but that still didn’t mean that Tony was going to let the big brute in for tea with granny. 

When the creature came right up to the window, Tony backed up, suddenly realizing that a single pane of glass was not going to keep the wolf out if he was determined to come in and pick the meat off Tony’s bones. 

But instead of snarling and jumping through the weak glass, Captain just pressed his nose against the pane, fogging the glass and leaving a smear.

They both stood there watching each other, Tony too afraid to move, and the wolf… well, Tony didn't really know what the wolf was thinking. He broke eye contact first, movement behind the Captain catching his attention, and of course it was the white wolf coming over to see what had captured his friends' (pack mate’s?) attention. 

Winter looked in at Tony for a moment, but didn’t seem as captivated as the Captain.

***

Steve was trying to will Tony to come outside so he could prove to the man that they wouldn't hurt him. Tony didn't seem to be convinced by his puppy dog eyes. 

Bucky came up on his left flank and gave him a gentle nip, trying to get him to knock it off probably. 

He knew that they were intimidating to look at, but how was Steve supposed to show Tony that they were safe if the man wouldn't  _ let them? _ It was frustrating. He let out a mournful little howl, begging the man to come join them. 

Tony had smelled so good when they’d met before, he still smelled so good, even now with the door between them. Steve  _ knew _ it would be even more intense up close, and a wolf didn't have the same social boundaries as a human did, there would be nothing stopping him from getting up close and taking a nice big huff of that delicious scent right from the source. Nothing other than Tony's obvious fear of wolves. It was so unfair.

Bucky was trying to tug him away from the window again, even though Steve was sure the other wolf wanted Tony to come out to play just as much. 

Logically, Steve knew it wasn't going to happen today, because even with his earlier reassurance that the wolves in the woods weren’t dangerous, Tony had no reason to trust a random man he’d just met. He didn’t expect Tony to just step out and greet them like the neighborhood dogs, but he had still hoped for it in some tiny part of his mind.

After another minute of begging with his eyes, Steve finally huffed out a breath that fogged up the glass and went to lie down on the couch next to the door. If he lifted his head he could still see into the cabin, but instead of watching Tony and making him even more twitchy, Steve decided to curl up for a nap. The bench was padded, and had the added bonus of being situated in the afternoon sun at the moment. 

Bucky gave him a little rumble and nudged at his flank.

He shifted over so the other wolf had room to curl up next to him and share his sunbeams. The muted scent of Tony and the presence of his mate made for almost perfect nap conditions. 

***

The wolves were sleeping on his porch - probably just waiting for him to forget about them and step outside. Not  _ fucking  _ likely. 

He made himself a bowl of cheerios and settled onto the couch to call Pepper and inform her of the situation. 

“I will never be leaving this cabin, and you have no one to blame but yourself,” was the first thing he said when she picked up the phone.

“Well hello to you too. What is wrong _now_ Tony?”

“Oh, I’ll show you what's wrong.” He sent a picture that he had taken from the window of the two hulking balls of furry fury that were settled on the love seat under the window. 

Words were not enough to convey the severity of the situation he was currently in. 

“Oh my god!” Pepper cried out when she got the picture, Tony was satisfied that she was finally seeing the cause for alarm. “They are so cute! But whose are they?”

That was actually the completely wrong reaction...

“Pepper, no! Those aren’t _ dogs. _ Those are two hundred pounds of death and teeth sleeping on my front porch!”

“They look like angels.”

“They are wolves. Possibly prehistoric dire wolves judging by the size,” He pointed out. Pepper didn't seem to realize that Tony was in mortal peril at this very moment. 

If those wolves decided they were hungry, the only thing preventing him from becoming an afternoon snack was a five millimetre pane of glass that could only withstand fifteen pounds of pressure per square foot. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that those wolves could break it with just a bat of one of those plate-sized paws.

“They are curled up together sleeping in the sunbeams like kittens, why are you so afraid?” The woman cooed, probably looking at the photo of two apex predators that were hanging out on Tony’s porch.

“Oh I don't know, maybe the  _ giant claws and teeth!  _ What about that are you not getting?” Tony felt like he was perfectly justified in his caution, “I hope your makeup runs when you cry at my funeral after those wolves eat me and some ranger finds my skull in the woods six months from now. My dental records are available for identification purposes, right?”

“You are so dramatic,” He could practically hear her eye roll which was completely unjustified -- he was having a perfectly reasonable reaction to this situation, “Tony, those precious puppies don’t look like they would hurt anyone.”

“That is a very naive way to think about wild animals. You are never invited to my remote cabin in the woods. It’s for your own safety. You are banned because I care about you.”

“Okay Tony, whatever you say. Do you need anything else? I can arrange any shipments out there to the boonies for you before I leave for the day.”

“I'll email you a list. And would you set up a regular grocery delivery? Because I'll never make the sprint to my truck to go to the store. I don’t know how fast wolves can run exactly, but I  _ do know _ it’s faster than I can.”

“I set up grocery deliveries for you already. You would live off frozen cheese burgers and dry cereal if I let you. What I  _ meant _ was, did you forget any of your projects? Because you demanded to pack your lab yourself, so it seems likely.”

“Oh. Well okay then. Good. And no, of course I didn't forget anything from my lab,” He thought about the box of solder that was still sitting under a table in his lab, but quickly decided that he would just order more online and have it shipped to him, Pepper never had to know. 

***

Thankfully, the wolves had wandered off some time in the night. Tony felt like he could breathe easier knowing they weren’t right on the other side of the wall, just waiting for him. He had unpacked most of the boxes by mid-morning, dishes and bed sheets all neatly put away. 

There were two bedrooms in the cabin, but Tony had turned one into a small workshop that he could tinker in. He had only gotten some of his tools unpacked before he realized half way through that he may have over packed. The entire box of spanners might have _ possibly _ been overkill…

Tony was currently puttering around in the kitchen trying to decide if he actually wanted to cook something, or if it was proving Pepper right if he heated up frozen burgers.

If Pepper never  _ found out, _ then it didn’t prove anything. That was Tony's story and he was sticking to it. 

It still made him jump and look around guiltily when there was a knock at the door -- it wasn’t like Pepper was going to drag herself all the way out here just to confirm that he had terrible eating habits. She already knew that. Tony was sure there was only so much in the way of frozen garbage food before he would be forced to eat something that wasn't delicious sawdust and artificial flavoring. 

The knock at the door turned out to be one of the hot maybe-gay lumberjacks again. Blondie was shuffling his feet in a way that said ‘shy and nervous.’ It was somehow even more adorable on the six foot three mountain man than his pout was. 

“Hi Tony. I brought lunch,” Steve held out a plastic bag of styrofoam containers with a hopeful look in his eye.

Tony opened the door for him, completely forgetting about the hamburgers in the microwave that were probably still cold at the edges. “Perfect timing, I was just about to find something to eat. Where’s your other half?”

He wasn't sure that he should have phrased it like that, just because it  _ seemed  _ as if they were together didn't mean it was true. If it was not in fact true, Tony had potentially offended the man and likely embarrassed himself spectacularly. 

“Who, Bucky? He wanted to come, but he had to meet up with someone. I’m sure he’ll catch you next time,” Steve gave him an odd little smile, like there was a joke he wasn’t getting. 

“So this is going to become a regular thing? You bringing lunch and standing awkwardly by the door instead of sitting at the table with me?” Tony smirked when the man scrambled to set the food out on the round table that sat halfway between the kitchen and living room space. He brought silverware and two glasses of iced tea that he made that morning to the table.

The laugh that came out when it turned out Steve had brought cheeseburgers from a diner somewhere was a little too loud but Tony wouldn’t have been able to keep it inside if he tried. Steve gave him a questioning look, but Tony couldn’t think of how to explain why that was funny to him, so he just waved it away. 

“So, there’s a town somewhere around here?” Tony would admit that he had let Pepper decide where he was taking his little sabbatical and she had decided to sort this place out for him -- it had been in quite the state from what he understood. 

Tony had just followed JARVIS's direction to get here. As such, he had no clue there was anything but more woods beyond his bit of woods. 

“Yeah, of course. It’s about twenty minutes away, but yeah… We’re still technically a part of the town out here, but only barely,” The fact that the middle of nowhere was still technically part of a town just proved how far removed from society Tony was. “Buck and I could take you into town some time if you want?” 

Steve had a blush on his cheeks, and was suddenly avoiding eye contact again. It made Tony wonder if he wasn’t reading into Steve’s offer just the right amount. Although, it did seem a little far-fetched that two -- probably very gay -- lumberjacks would be interested in him without first knowing that he was filthy rich though. 

But then, maybe anyone new was interesting when the nearest town was twenty minutes away and you spent all day every day with the same beautiful muscle man. Tony didn’t think he’d ever get sick of it, but then, he would have to give it a try to know for sure. 

“That would be really nice of you, thanks Steve.”

They ate their amazing all-beef medium rare cheeseburgers in a companionable silence while sharing little smiles back and forth. Tony was in love with this burger, and he never wanted to eat anything else in his entire life, it was a culinary revelation. 

***

Tony couldn't believe he had let Steve convince him to leave the relative safety of his four wooden walls. He was sitting in the same place that a pair of wolves had been napping yesterday. 

Every time a branch snapped or a small animal rustled through the underbrush, Tony would twitch and scan the area. He was ready to jump up and run back inside at a moment’s notice. 

Steve didn’t look like he had a care in the world where he was lounging casually next to Tony in all of his denim and flannel glory, one steel-toed boot extended off to the side and an arm thrown over the back of the love seat. If Tony actually bothered to sit back and relax, it would be very cozy. 

Instead, he was wound tighter than a spiral torsion spring.

With good reason, it seemed, because the white wolf came trotting out of the shaded woods. He slowed down at the edge of the tree line though, sitting calmly and observing them. 

Tony tried to get up so he could run back inside but a big hand fell to his shoulder and kept him in place, “It’s fine Tony. Winter’s gentle as anything. He isn’t going to hurt us.”

“It’s a  _ wolf, _ Steve!” Tony was ready to argue this point with anyone and everyone. He didn't understand what people didn’t get about wolves being wild animals.

“Just trust me,” Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting up and walking  _ towards _ the wolf. Winter met the crazy bastard half way. The animal sniffed him up and down before focusing on the man’s hand and snuffling at it furiously before dissolving into licks.

The wolf was  _ tasting him _ , and Steve didn’t seem to care. 

Tony was filled with horror when Steve turned around and started walking back towards him with the wolf in tow. 

He wanted to run back into the cabin, but he was frozen in place with a death grip on the arm of the wicker couch -- Tony could hear it creaking and crackling under his fingers.

Winter stopped at the edge of the porch, even when Steve kept moving, coming to sit next to Tony again. He rubbed his wolf spit covered hand against Tony’s shoulder like he was trying to massage out some of the tension. That wasn’t going to happen with the death machine sitting at the porch step politely with his tail thumping softly against the dirt, like he was waiting to be invited up. 

“Tony this is Winter. Winter, say hi,” Steve introduced them to each other properly. 

The wolf stared at Steve for a while, probably planning the best attack strategy. After a moment, Winter gave a quiet woof, and Tony had to work entirely too hard to convince himself that it wasn't cute. This was a wild blood-thirsty wolf, not a local stray that would love him if Tony gave it chicken scraps. 

“I’m going to call him up here, Tony. He’s calm and curious. He’s not interested in hunting you, not when there’s a huge herd of white-tails in the woods and a warren full of rabbits just waiting for him to want a snack. Wolves are smart, and Winter knows we aren't food,” Steve held out his hand, and Winter started forward. 

The wolf was moving slowly, like he understood that Tony was already afraid of him and didn’t want to scare him any more. Either that or he was stalking them...

Long before Tony was ready for it, Winter was standing in front of him. They were almost eye to eye, with Tony sitting on the couch that suddenly felt too low and Winter being  _ fucking massive _ . He held his breath when the wolf shuffled the last little bit closer. Tony hadn’t been expecting the massive wolf to sit down right in front of him and set his giant head in Tony’s lap. 

Tony couldn’t help the little ‘eep’ he let out. He became impossibly more rigid, but Winter just huffed and wiggled closer until the wolf’s forehead was pressed into Tony’s stomach. 

Steve dug his fingers into the thick fur right behind Winter’s ear, and the wolf let out another huff and leaned into the touch. 

Tony could admit that the wolf seemed far less intimidating when he had his eyes closed in Tony's lap and was snuffling at Tony’s hip while he enjoyed a good pet.

He hesitantly placed a hand on the wolf's forehead - which was larger than _his_ _hand._ It was also much hotter than he’d expected it to be. Winter’s butt went wild as his entire back end wriggled with his tail, even still the wolf didn’t take his head out of Tony’s lap. 

Slowly, Tony was letting the tension bleed out of his shoulders and back -- he was still mildly concerned by the rows of sharp teeth that he knew were in that mouth, but they stayed benignly sheathed. 

Winter seemed perfectly content to stay like that all afternoon, with his nose buried in the hollow of Tony's hip and Tony’s hand stroking diligently through the wolf's wiry fur.

“See, gentle as a lamb,” Steve was beaming at him, like this was a great accomplishment, “and the Captain is just as gentle.”

***

The next day when Tony heard the wolves howling again, he didn't immediately freak out. He set down the circuit board he’d been fiddling with to look out the front window. 

Winter was back again, sitting on the edge of the porch and waiting patiently. The Captain was doing an antsy little dance all around the white wolf as if he had far too much energy to sit still and that made Tony more than a little nervous.

Winter turned and gave the other wolf a short bark, which caused the Captain to sit down, but hadn’t done anything for the energy level. 

When the wolves spotted Tony peering out at them, they gave completely different reactions. Winter gave that same quiet hello he had yesterday, but the Captain jumped up to make tight circles around his pack mate, yipping and almost tripping over his own paws several times. 

Winter caught a chunk of skin and fur between his teeth in a harsh nip and Captain settled back down, watching the window impatiently and kicking up a small dust storm with his tail. 

Winter gave that little bark again, like he was asking Tony to come out and play. Tony felt far less confident without Steve there, a man who might have been able to wrestle the unknown rambunctious wolf into submission. He was actually almost not afraid of Winter, the wolf had proven himself to be calm and uninterested in anything but Tony's hand and how good he was at petting behind the wolf’s ears. 

The Captain was a wild card though, literally it seemed, if the way the wolf was once again fidgeting with a restless desire to move was anything to go by. 

When he made the chicken that was in the fridge for dinner last night, Tony had refused to admit why he was doing it, but there was really no getting around the fact that he was bringing the leftovers out with him to hopefully distract the wolves for at least a little while. 

Tony had almost expected the big blond ball of energy to barrel straight into him the second he opened the door, but they were both still sitting at the bottom of the steps. He slid the plate of chicken across the porch, it stopped a little more than halfway to the wolves but they didn’t jump on it.

They just kind of looked at it for a second before giving Tony their full attention again. The Captain gave a pitiful little whine and touched a paw to the first step like he wanted nothing more than to run his circles around Tony. Winter gave a grumble, and the Captain’s ears went back as he retracted his paw, looking thoroughly chastised.

Tony started taking hesitant steps forward, trying to make sure Winter was between him and the Captain.

“I guess you guys don't like chicken? I’m a little offended, I made it just for you,” Tony kicked the plate so it skidded to the edge of the steps to one side of the Captain. He was hoping that the wolf would be distracted by it for at least a couple minutes. 

The wolf watched the plate as it came to a few feet away from him but was apparently not very food motivated. 

Winter head-butted the blond wolf, pushing him over to where the plate had slid and while the Captain didn't seem the least bit interested in the chicken, he still went and sat next to it, whining pitifully the whole time. 

The huge wolf should not have been able to pull off puppy dog eyes so well. 

Tony reached a hand out for Winter, like Steve had yesterday, and the wolf moved to push his head into Tony's palm, then turned to give his wrist a good long snuffle and a disgustingly wet lick.

The Captain whined louder. When Tony looked over at him, the wolf was on his belly trying to do a little army crawl to get closer.

“Yes, okay fine,” Tony held out his other hand, bracing himself for when the blond wolf inevitably leapt up and bowled Tony over. He was even pretty sure that was exactly what was going to happen when Captain hopped up and lurched forward, but Winter seemed to be having none of that. He gave the other wolf a measured look and a low growl before going back to his licking and sniffing, going so far as to lean against Tony’ leg just a little. 

The Captain slowed down just enough that Tony wasn’t worried he was about to be mauled. The wolf completely ignored the hand Tony was still holding out for him and, instead Captain pressed his entire muzzle against Tony's side, taking deep, huffing breaths while his entire body wiggled with his tail.

Tony was still almost bowled over when the Captain just kept pressing, but it was in an over-eager puppy sort of way and not an ‘I think your liver looks tasty’ way.   
He had a hand buried in the fur of each wolf and they seemed to be having a great time, although the Captain seemed to want to crawl inside him. The wolf was actually rubbing his entire body against Tony's side like an overgrown cat. 

It should not have been as cute as it was. 

“You are the weirdest wolf. You know that right?” 

The wolf looked up when he spoke before going back to his demented cat routine. A particularly hard headbutt had Tony flat on his ass. He panicked a little, because he had grabbed whatever was closest to try and ease his descent -- what was closest just happened to be two giant timber wolves. 

Neither wolf seemed terribly bothered by his desperate clutching at their fur, and the Captain looked ecstatic about the fact that Tony was now much more on his level.

The big blond wolf got right up in his face and started snuffling at his collar bone, licking at the skin with a long wet tongue, and working his way up to Tony's face. It was gross and it tickled. 

Tony forgot himself and started trying to push the big mutt off but two hundred some pounds of pure muscle was not going to be deterred. Cap licked his way right up into Tony’s mouth and he was suddenly being frenched by a wolf. 

He was already panicking hard in that moment, but when Tony heard a deep guttural growl that wasn’t anything like the gentle admonishments he’d heard from Winter so far, it made Tony’s blood run cold. It apparently did the same to the Captain because the wolf backed off with his tail tucked between his legs.

Winter cut off the deep bass as soon as the other wolf had put a couple feet between himself and Tony. 

Tony took a moment to breath and spit out all of the wolf slobber from his mouth.  _ That  _ was disgusting. He scrubbed at his face as he got to his feet.

Winter gave him a little yip and pressed his head into Tony's hand again.

“Yeah buddy, it’s okay. Just a little freaked out. I’ll make sure not to let slobberpuss near my face next time.” Tony didn't  _ run _ inside, but that was only because if you ran it encouraged predators to chase you. 

***

“Stevie, I could kill you sometimes. You know that?” Bucky slammed the door shut behind himself making the pictures on the wall shake ominously. 

Steve had the hangdog look on his face that said he knew he’d done a stupid thing, “Sorry, Buck.”

“You freaked him out Steve, and besides that, most people don't _ like  _ when an animal sticks its tongue down their throat. We’ll be lucky if you didn't scare him off permanently,” Bucky growled in the other man’s face. 

Tony’d had a wild look in his eye that was on the edge of panic when he all but sprinted back into the safety of his house. 

“He said next time, that means he’ll come out again.”

“Steve, he was talking to a couple of wolves, he wasn't making you a promise. What about that are you not getting?” Sometimes he wondered if Steve was soft in the head. At the very least, his instincts were always at the forefront when he was shifted, and it led to him doing things like licking into peoples mouths even when no human was ever game for that. Hell, unless he was in his wolf form,  _ Bucky _ wasn't game for that. 

“He’ll come back out.”

Steve Rogers was the most pig-headed wolf Bucky had ever met.

***

Yesterday had been disturbing at best. Playing tonsil-hockey with a wolf was something he never wanted to do again, but Tony was still feeling confident enough that he wasn't in imminent danger of being eaten today that he’d started installing the security cameras for JARVIS. 

He was currently at the very top of a ladder mounting a birdhouse to a tree -- it would also double as a birds eye view of the front door with the almost perfectly camouflaged bluetooth camera. 

“Mighty fine view from down here, sweet thing,” Somebody called up to him.

Tony had been perhaps too focused on his work, because he was taken completely by surprise. It was only luck that kept him from falling off the ladder in his fright. 

“Whoa, shit, Tony,” The ladder blessedly steadied beneath him. When Tony's heart had calmed enough to look down, he saw that the reason the ladder had stopped moving was because Bucky had both hands on the damn thing, “I'm sorry sugar. I thought you would have heard me, I came trampling through the woods loud as anything. You okay up there?” 

“Yeah. Just give me a second,” Tony would climb down just as soon as he could convince his fingers to release their white knuckle grip… “And Bucky?”

“Yeah sugar?”

“Don't let go?” The ladder was probably plenty steady now that he wasn’t rocking it, but he was suddenly very aware of the fact that it was a twenty-four foot ladder and he was standing on the second highest rung. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

Tony was feeling better when his feet were safely on the ground. Bucky had kept his promise and hadn’t let go of the ladder until Tony's feet were firmly on the ground, meaning that Tony had his back pressed against the other man’s chest -- which he was using to steady himself at the moment. He gave the other man a shaky smile over his shoulder to thank him for his services. 

“How about we go sit down for a minute?” Bucky kept them pressed close together with a hand at Tony’s waist, guiding him back to the cabin. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tony still felt unsteady, so he was rather grateful for the hand.

“Pretty bird house, though,” The man said to fill the silence. 

“Still got about eight more to go,” It may have been overkill, but he would rather have multiple views of the same area than have a blind spot. 

“How about you let me put the rest of those up for you? Just for my own peace of mind.”

***

Tony was supposed to be supervising as Bucky put up the bird houses for him, but really he was just watching the man's ass as he climbed up and down the ladder. The man had on a pair of dark, stone-wash jeans that cupped his ass in the most spectacular way -- it was like porn, watching his muscles work beneath them.

He was even mostly sure that Bucky knew what he was doing, because the man was putting way too much swing in his hips for that to be a natural way to climb a ladder. 

Of course, Tony was still paying attention to where the birdhouses were going and the angle they were being placed at, he wasn't  _ that _ distracted. They made small talk while Bucky worked, the man graciously glossing over the sheer number of birdhouses Tony wanted to put up. 

He learned that Steve and Bucky technically worked for the ranger service, doing surveying on the local wildlife population. But that was just their day job -- Steve was an artist who would otherwise be struggling without the extra income, and Bucky was hoping to turn the substantial plot of land they owned into a wolf sanctuary. There were, of course, innumerable hoops to jump through to achieve that goal though. 

“If you wanted I could make some calls? I have friends in a lot of places,” Tony found himself offering. He could make almost anything happen if he really wanted to -- his name had a lot of pull -- and this was one thing that would actually do some real good. Winter was the sweetest animal Tony had ever met, and even if the Captain was too high-energy for Tony’s comfort, he still wanted to help the wolf. 

“That’s sweet, Tony, but you don’t have to do that. I’ll wear them down eventually,” The man sort of shouted over the sound of the drill as he screwed in the last Birds-Eye-View camera, BEV for short. 

“It wouldn’t be that hard, just a couple of phone calls,” Really just one -- Pepper could fix pretty much any problem, he firmly believed that, and Tony had a lot of data to support that belief. 

Bucky looked down to meet his eyes, “No thank you, Tony.”

Contrary to popular belief, Tony did know when to take a hint, and it sort of sounded like Bucky was hinting that he should mind his own business and keep his nose out of it.

“Okay, if you ever change your mind though, let me know.”

“Sure thing, sweet thing.”

*** 

It had been quiet lately, and more peaceful than he imagined he’d find it. Steve and Bucky had stopped by nearly every day since he got here -- and flirted with him at every turn -- and the wolves were forever wandering into his yard. But there was nothing going on right now, and Tony was out of things to do. 

He had finished installing Jarvis’ interior cameras, and as it turned out, he had forgotten more than just a box of solder while he was packing -- which meant that he couldn’t finish the project he had completely disassembled on the coffee table. There was another one in the same state in his tiny lab room. He didn’t have enough counter space in this cabin to begin a third project so he had nothing to work on until his latest parts order arrived. Sure, he could open his tablet, but Tony wanted something to do with his hands. 

He ran a hand up his thigh, tracing his inseam. That was an idea. It would keep his hands busy at least… 

Tony thought about moving to his bedroom, but he was feeling lazy and indulgent. Besides, Steve had already been by that morning to drop off an actual basket of eggs, so he didn't think he would have any visitors looking in his windows.

Mind made up, Tony relaxed back into his ratty couch and swirled his fingers along his thigh, just teasing for now. There was no need to end things too quickly, after all. He palmed his cock through his jeans and brought the other hand up to play with a nipple -- he was enjoying the way the fabric dragged over the sensitive skin. 

When his pants started to get too tight, Tony finally gave in and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. He closed his eyes and tried to think up a good fantasy while idly tracing his cock through his boxers. 

He settled on how elicit it was to have his fingers on his cock in the living room, Steve and Bucky could decide to come for another visit, even if they had already been by today. There was no set schedule, maybe they would stop by with some dinner and look in through the window. They would get an eye full of Tony with his hand in his boxers and his pants around his knees. 

He hadn’t locked his door, the two men could stroll right in. They would sidle up to him and box him in against the couch with all those glorious muscles. Bucky would pull him close and kiss the breath out of his lungs, while Steve pushed his boxers down until they got caught in Tony's jeans. 

Tony pushed the fabric away so he could get his hand on his cock, more than done with the teasing touch. 

Steve would pull Tony up until he was kneeling on the couch next to Bucky, being careful so he didn't have to break his kiss with the other man. Steve would play with him, running a finger up and down his crack, getting it sensitive and making Tony wanton and needy, but he wouldn't press a finger inside of him. Instead, he would slick up Tony’s thighs and press them together even further. 

Tony sped up the pace as he worked his cock, slipping his other hand under his shirt so he could get better access to his now aching nipple.

Bucky would be getting impatient from all the kissing, would instead open up his own pants and guide Tony down until he wrapped his lips around the head. That’s when Steve would thrust his cock between Tony's thighs, the long, hot length sliding smoothly until it nudged against Tony's balls. 

He was fucking up into his hand at this point, completely lost in the fantasy. Tony wanted to spread his legs so he could slip his other hand between them, but he was trapped by the jeans that were still bunched up at his knees. He gave up on the notion, and slid his hand up to play at the head of his cock while he stroked it. 

He imagined Bucky would be the perfect size to swallow right down to the root, a hard dick fucking his throat just right while Steve found his pleasure between Tony’s thighs. 

Tony's hips stuttered as he came, working his crown in little circles until he couldn't take the sensation any more. He took a few minutes to catch his breath before getting up to clean the mess he’d made on his hand. 

He heard one of the wolves howl from nearby. Maybe after a nap he would go see if they were still around. If it was Winter, he could lay in the grass with the wolf and pet him for a while. Tony had learned that was not an option with the Captain, who was still trying to slip him some tongue at any opportunity. 

***

Steve called out for Bucky, already headed home as fast as his feet could carry him with his claws digging grooves deep into the loam. He didn’t hear an answering howl, but as he skidded to a stop at their doorstep Steve realized it was because the other man was already back from his own perimeter check. 

He shifted as quick as he could, but Steve was still rather furry when he tackled his mate, he could not wait one more second. 

“Jesus Steve! What the fuck?” Bucky wasn't expecting it, and they both crashed to the ground, which suited Steve just fine. He rutted against Bucky’s hip, already desperately hard.

“What has got you so damn worked up?” Even as he complained, Bucky got his hand around Steve’s cock and started to give him short, tight pulls to work him over the edge as fast as possible. 

“I was going over to check on Tony,” He panted.

“You mean you were trying to get Tony to play with you again. Punk, I keep trying to tell you, if you just mellowed out a little bit he wouldn't be so twitchy around you. He’d be a hell of a lot more likely to come out when it's just you if you calmed down.” 

Of course Steve knew that, but he just got so excited whenever he smelled their tantalizing Tony that he couldn't help himself. 

“Yeah,  _ I know, _ but that's not the point. The  _ point _ is I went to check on him and he was sitting on his couch with his dick in his hand,” Picturing it again was enough to bring Steve over the edge. “He was so pretty, Buck. All flush and wanting. God, he looked just perfect.”

“You’re such a perv, watching a guy through his windows like a peeping Tom,” Steve could feel how hard Bucky was in his sweatpants, so he didn’t take the words too seriously. 

“He was sitting on his living room couch, it's not like I was peeking in through his bedroom windows in the middle of the night. And I didn't stay to watch. But god, just the one look had me hard enough to pound nails,” Steve pulled down the pants that were only getting in his way at this point. 

He took them both in hand. His dick was still a little sensitive, but it was coming around the other side to molten pleasure once again. 

“He had his pants around his knees and both hands working at his dick,” He said against Bucky's throat as he gave it little bruising nips.

The man moaned and bucked into Steve's hand. He loved it when Bucky fell apart like this. He squeezed them together a little more so Bucky had a tighter hole to fuck into. The way the man's dick was rubbing against his own was more than enough sensation for him at the moment.

“And god, he smelled _ so good _ , Buck, I could tell even from the window. His scent was screaming ‘fuck me’. I can't imagine what it must be like from right next to him.” Bucky jolted against him just right, and Steve bit down at his mates neck as he came for a second time. He squeezed just a little harder, and that was all Bucky needed to follow him over the edge. 

They laid right there in the open doorway, just breathing each other in and getting tacky with drying sweat and come. 

“Are we going to do this then?” Bucky asked once he’d gotten his head back on straight.

“I was ready since we first met him,” He had always been known to jump into things head first after all, as inadvisable as that tended to be, but sometimes you just know. 

“You know as well as I do that it’s not that easy. Especially with a human, we have to build a relationship. Not everything is about scents with regular people.” 

“It isn’t  _ all _ about his scent. He’s kind, and smart, and so beautiful,” Steve could feel himself going starry eyed just thinking about the man.

“Yeah, I _ know _ Steve. I have met him.”

They shared a smile. There were a lot of things to work out, most of them with Tony, but they were hopeful that it would all work out.

***

Tony hadn’t thought the wolf would actually go for it, but he had been  _ so  _ wrong. Cap really was just a big puppy dog. 

He threw the kong toy as hard as he could -- he’d had JARVIS order it as a little joke between the two of them. 

The Captain was off like a rocket before the toy even hit the apex of it’s parabolic arc. It was actually ridiculous how fast that wolf could run, he had to be pushing forty miles an hour. He was ready for the toy and caught it perfectly in his mouth before it hit the ground.

The big blond ball of energy dutifully brought the toy back and danced away, ready for Tony to throw it again. It had been a bit of trial and error at first because of course, when Tony bent down to retrieve the kong, he was at perfect kiss height for the wolf.

But, he had found that Cap took instruction surprisingly well, and when Tony told the wolf to back off, he actually did  \--  dropping his front legs down until his chin brushed the grass and waiting with barely contained excitement with his butt in the air until Tony threw his new toy again. 

They had been playing with the ball for at least an hour now, but the Captain didn’t seem to be flagging one bit. Tony decided it was time for a water break anyway.

“I’ll be right back, stay here Cap,” Tony left the wolf with his ball. Surprisingly, he stayed where he was, sitting down in the grass to gnaw on the industrial strength dog toy. 

Tony found the biggest bowl he had and started filling it in the sink while he downed his own glass. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he was until he finished the whole glass. Pepper would be proud, he was actually hydrating -- he’d been eating more too, but that was mostly because Steve and Bucky seemed to enjoy feeding him for some reason -- it seemed they always brought some kind of food with them every time they came over. 

He had just turned off the tap when he heard Captain yelp. It wasn't one of his playful sounds either. 

Tony ran to the window and saw a guy in full tac gear come jogging out of the forest holding what looked like a dart gun. He didn't have a lot of time to think, but then, Tony always did think fast. 

Tony grabbed the half-assembled hand gun he’d been idly fiddling with and put together the outer casing. It wouldn't actually fire, mind you, but if he was _ very _ lucky he wouldn't need to -- and who ever the fuck that was sure wouldn’t know that from looking at it. 

Tony marched out the front door, gun in hand like he was ready to shoot this guy center of mass. He had plenty of practice with guns -- it was hard to test them if you couldn't actually shoot and know if the gun was accurate or not. 

“Okay, tall dark and trespassing, get the fuck away from my dog.”

The guy looked surprised to see him. Obviously he hadn’t been watching for long, if he’d done any surveillance at all. 

Tony had to wonder what the guy was actually doing here. He would call the man a poacher or a trophy hunter if not for the high-grade military gear he was wearing. That spoke of a privatized militant group of some kind, but he didn’t recognize the insignia stitched on the shoulder at all. 

“That’s not a dog, you fucking moron,” The man took another step towards the Captain.

“Don't fucking move!” Tony snarled as he cocked the useless gun.

The guy finally seemed to realize that Tony was pointing a weapon at him. He had been too busy making sure the wolf was out cold to bother watching Tony. Another sloppy move, which led Tony to believe this guy wasn’t a professional soldier. That fact only led to more questions. 

“Let's not be stupid here,” The guy held out his hands in the universal gesture of peace, it was however severely undercut by the dart gun he was still holding in one hand.

“Yeah, let's. I already called the rangers and let them know there was a poacher on my property. They _ will _ be sending someone over. I also wouldn't think about making another move. These are armor piercing rounds, they’ll tear through that vest like tissue paper," Tony gave his nastiest smile. He had one hell of a poker face, years of cutthroat business deals had led to the perfect don’t-test-me mask.

The not-poacher seemed to weigh his options, before retreating into the woods. Tony waited another tense few minutes before finally breathing a sigh of relief, grateful that he hadn’t been called on his bluff. The nonfunctional gun was tucked into his back pocket so Tony could have both hands free to check on the Captain.

The wolf was thankfully still breathing, but he was out cold. Tony pulled the dart out of Captain’s thigh, careful to touch as little of it as possible. If he was lucky, he could get at least some partial prints off of it. The dart was longer than he expected it to be, giving him a queasy feeling in his gut as he looked at it. 

He set it at the porch railing for later.

“JARVIS, would you get in contact with the parks service? Ask them to send someone over, tell them I had a poacher on my property,” He was kicking himself that he didn't think of actually notifying someone _ before  _ he decided to confront the mercenary in his front yard with a nonfunctional weapon. 

He didn't want to leave the Captain just laying outside. What if their friend came back? What if it started raining? What if a bear came along and decided a drugged up wolf was an easy meal? There wasn't any option but to bring him inside.... 

Easier said than done with a two-hundred plus pound wolf. 

Tony eventually managed, but only by the skin of his teeth. He got a tarp under the Captain and dragged him inch by inch into the living room. The stairs had been the worst part, even with the plywood ramp he put down. 

There was also the nervous fear during the entire moving process that Cap was going to wake up, and then Tony would have an angry, disoriented wolf with very sharp teeth much closer than he was comfortable with. 

The wolf was settled on the carpet, which would hopefully be a comfortable place to sleep it off - whatever  _ it _ was. He left the door open, and set the big bowl of water from before close by -- cotton-mouth was a bitch. 

Tony got comfortable at the dining room table just in case Cap was confused when he woke up. The last thing he wanted was to get mauled this late in the game, it would suck especially hard because -- and he could be wrong, and was probably more than a little crazy -- he thought the Captain would miss him. He wasn't sure the wolf would feel bad exactly, it was a wolf and he did know that, but Cap and Winter visited almost every day and seemed to like him.

Even if he wanted to stay well out of range, for whenever the wolf woke up, Tony also didn't want to leave him alone. Not that he would know what to do if there was an adverse reaction to whatever he was dosed with…

Lost in thought, Tony almost missed when Bucky walked through his open door. 

"Hey Tony, did you know you left your doo-" He started calling out before he saw the Captain laying there, "Shit! What happened?" 

"There was a poacher, got him with a dart but I scared the guy off. Hey, Buck! What if he wakes up?" Tony didn't bother voicing his theories right now on the man that had tried to capture the wolf, in part because he was still trying to figure it out. JARVIS was combing through every angle of footage he had, trying to match facial recognition to figure out who exactly that was. 

Bucky was ignoring his explanation anyway and crowding very close to the unconscious wolf, "Sweetheart? Shit, Are you okay? Come on, wake up!" Bucky sounded really worked up, he was running one hand over the wolf and the other was threaded through his own hair, pulling at it sharply in his worry, "How long has he been out?" 

"About twenty minutes. Bucky, I know you're worried, but I wouldn't stand so-" 

All at once, with a flurry of movement, the wolf was gone and suddenly Steve was in his living room. 

Naked. 

And holding Bucky by the neck, pinned to the floor. Tony hadn’t even been able to track the motion, it had happened so fast. 

"Close… So, that's not exactly what I was imagining would happen when he woke up, but I feel justified for keeping my distance all the same..." Tony was confused. He could admit that to himself. Steve was here. Captain was not. 

The obvious answer was right in front of him... Only it made no sense! And if Steve really was one of the wolves that came to roll in _ his grass  _ specifically, did that mean that Bucky was the other one? 

“Well shit, not exactly how we were planning to tell you…” Bucky wheezed out from his position under Steve. The man had released his neck, but was now laying his not inconsiderable weight on top of his boyfriend. If he weren’t so distracted with this newest problem he would be distracted by how hot Steve’s bare thighs looked pinning the clothed man to the ground. 

“But you were planning to tell me?” Tony asked, just to clarify the point. Tell him what, though?

“Yeah Tony, we were going to tell you. Stevie baby, you gotta get off me,” He shoved at the man that was mostly asleep again, causing him to roll onto his back. As much as Tony would like to say he didn't look, he absolutely took full advantage of the opportunity. _ Hot damn. _

“We were going to come over on Friday and tell you. Then, if you were interested, we were going to take you to dinner. Got a reservation and everything.” Bucky sat up properly and rolled his boyfriend onto his side in the recovery position.

“There’s a place that takes reservations in that town?” Tony doubted that very much, he had done a little research on the area and ‘the town’ was so tiny it could barely be called that. 

“Well, no…” The man looked adorably sheepish, going so far as to rub at the back of his neck, “but we called ahead and had them set something up special.”

“That is probably the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me, but we are getting sidetracked. A timber wolf just transformed into your boyfriend and I would like some answers.”

“Right. Well, it’s exactly what it looks like, we’re werewolves.”

Tony and Bucky just kind of looked at each other for a while as Tony processed the information. 

“I could show you?” Bucky hesitantly offered, like he thought Tony would be afraid. Tony was a lot of things right now, but he had never been given any reason to be afraid of the wolves, and learning they were actually his hot neighbors was definitely confusing, but not frightening.

“I've got too many questions for you to go nonverbal on me. Especially since Steve still seems half asleep.”

They both looked down at the blond that had curled his entire body around where Bucky was sitting cross-legged on the floor and was snoring softly every once and awhile. 

***

It was another hour before Steve finally woke up properly. The first thing he did was dunk his entire head in the bowl Tony had left for the Captain… for him, technically. 

And wasn't that a mind trip?

Bucky had been answering questions just as fast as Tony could think of them, but the whole thing was still bizarre.

_ Werewolves.  _ As in supernatural creatures, which were apparently real. The two wolves that he had slowly gotten comfortable with over the last month were actually people. It was a lot to take in...

“Hey, wait a second… if the Captain is actually Steve, why _ the fuck  _ is he always trying to get his tongue into my mouth?”

Bucky glared over at the blond like he wanted to make him answer, but Steve was still busy with the bowl of water. He was now drinking instead of trying to drown himself in the bowl though, so there was that. 

Sighing heavily, Bucky gave up on his glaring, “Stevie’s instincts are a lot closer to the surface. He just forgets himself sometimes.”

“I would still very much like him to not do that. It is disgusting,” And a little scary -- not that he would say out loud how the large wolf on top of him, licking into his mouth, was almost enough to give him a panic attack that first time. 

“Yeah well, you’re not the only one who thinks so. The big lummox does the same thing to everyone, including me. And yes, I find it just as gross.”

Tony was relieved that it wasn't some sexual thing because werewolves were one thing, but he drew a very firm line at bestiality, and swapping spit with wolves definitely fell on the other side of that line. 

Steve eventually ran out of water to drink and decided to join the conversation, “So, what happened, and why do I feel like roadkill?”

“Well, you got darted with something, but your would-be kidnapper is in the wind. Our boy here scared them off.”

Steve looked impressed. Tony felt stupidly proud that  _ he _ had been the one protecting _ Steve _ . 

***

In truth, this was not at all how Bucky had planned their big reveal. He had thought it would start with a conversation, them explaining their feelings and how they never wanted to hurt him. Then, if that went well, they would slowly explain their nature, and give him a demonstration if he wanted proof.

Instead, it was all happening back-asswords. 

To his immense surprise, Tony was taking the entire debacle in stride. An armed dangerous man had come onto his property, and Tony had decided to meet that threat head on, with a gun in his hand. It was incredibly attractive and almost equally terrifying, because Tony looked so hot like that but at the same time he could have been hurt or worse.

The video that Tony had shared from the cameras Bucky had unwittingly helped him install -- and wasn't that a surprise -- showed the man unflinchingly staring down the sight of his gun at the agent that had come to capture Steve.

If the man had been more competent, he would have known Tony was there and accounted for him, but as it stood he had been caught flat-footed and retreated. They’d been lucky, so fucking lucky. 

The man was Hydra, unless Bucky was very much mistaken, and it was nothing short of a miracle that Tony was still _ alive _ . If he knew Hydra -- and he did -- the agent would be back, and he would bring reinforcements now that he had visual confirmation of where Bucky and Steve had been hiding out the last five years. 

Months in their tender care and years spent running from them had given him their measure, and they wouldn’t have a lot of time before the whole forest was swarming with Hydra.

“We should leave. It’s not going to be safe here much longer.” 

“Where are we going to go?” Steve asked. It was a valid question, but Bucky was more worried about getting out than where they were headed. They’d packed up and left in a hurry before, so it wasn’t exactly new, the where didn’t matter yet.

“You could come with me,” The offer hung in the air between them.

When Bucky looked up, Tony had a surprised look on his face like he hadn’t meant to say anything at all, “I mean... only if you wanted. But it’s an option, I could keep you safe. Not that you can’t take care of yourselves. I was going to leave soon anyway, and crazy men from some kind of group trying to kidnap wolves from my front yard seems like a sign that it’s time to go, so if you want to come with me you can, but no pressure--” 

Tony seemed like he was going to keep trying to fill the silence with words, so Bucky decided to take pity on him, “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, really.” 

“Well, I know moving in together is a little fast considering you only sort of asked me out an hour ago, but I didn’t want you to be in the wind and never see you again.” Even though he was trying to be cavalier about it, Bucky could see the blush on Tony’s cheeks from across the room. 

“So you’re inviting us back to your place, then?” He gave his most rakish smile, and enjoyed the way Tony’s blush deepened just a shade.

“As much as I truly love watching you two flirt, there isn't time for it right now. Hydra sure isn’t going to wait for us to get our shit together. Tony, let’s grab anything you might need and absolutely can’t live without, and then we gotta book it.” Steve had finally shaken off the sedative, or so it seemed, when he jumped to his feet the man wobbled worryingly for a moment. 

***

Tony was still trying to digest everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. He was apparently living next to werewolves, and they were fleeing from an organization that was actively trying to capture them.

Between the three of them, they loaded up anything that might be considered intellectual property and hit the road. There apparently wasn’t even time for them to go back and grab any of Bucky and Steve’s things. 

Tony sent a quick message to JARVIS to have some clothes ready for them both at his house, and have one of the spare bedrooms prepared. Tony had hopes that it might not be needed for long, but he wasn’t going to be presumptuous. 

After they were well on their way, Tony looked over to Bucky who was stretched out in the passenger seat. Steve was folded up in the back sleeping again -- evidently the drug was still having an effect on the man, because that position couldn't possibly be comfortable but still he slept on, no matter how many unavoidable potholes Tony went over.

“So, who exactly are these guys, and why are they after Steve?” He broke the silence with a question that had been burning in his throat since he began piecing together what he could from Steve and Bucky’s conversation as they got ready to move.

Tony would admit the entire thing had shaken him a bit. He had been growing to enjoy his cabin, but now it was a relief to see it in his rear view. Bucky had made it seem as if any moment now, more men like that one were going to come crawling out of the trees armed to the teeth or something. 

“Hydra,” When he glanced over again, Bucky’s expression had shifted to something even more somber, “They’re a hold-over from the Nazis. They want to create the ‘perfect soldier’ so they can make an army to take over the world or some bull. Hydra’s after both of us, hoping to use werewolves as the base for their super race. It won’t work, but I don’t think they know that.”

“Why won’t it work?” Honestly, if he were a crazy Nazi scientist, that would sound like perfect plan.

“You can’t actually ‘catch’ lycanthropy -- no matter what the film industry might tell you. It’s hereditary. I could bite you all night long, but the only thing you’d walk away with is a lovely set of bruises,” Bucky gave him a filthy, hungry look.

Tony swallowed at the imagery, he expected the man would be very thorough in laying love bites in a necklace across his throat. Now was not the time to be distracted though, so he focused his eyes on the road. It would be a long drive back to Cali, and he had a lot of relevant information to find out.

“And why hasn’t someone stopped Hydra yet?” Surely someone was working on it? America and most of Europe didn’t take kindly to Nazis.

“They keep quiet for the most part, I assume it’s corruption somewhere that keeps them so well hidden -- it’s not like they share all their evil plans with their prisoners, after all. So, a lot of what I have is guess work and what little research we could do.” 

“You just leave that to me,” Tony would bet JARVIS was listening in and already running everything through his search algorithms. By the time they reached Malibu, Tony would have more than enough data to start from. He would have to get Rhodey in on this one, he was great with exposing cover ups. 

“I wish we hadn’t gotten you all tangled up in this. I thought that we had finally lost them, but now I’m not sure we’re ever going to be safe,” Bucky had his head in his hands, he suddenly looked so tired.

Tony reached a hand across the cab to rest against Bucky’s shoulder, trying to give a little bit of comfort. The man leaned into it, so Tony wrapped his arm around him, pulling Bucky closer until he was firmly snuggled against Tony's side. 

“You will be, I'll make sure you’re safe,” Tony pressed a kiss into Bucky’s temple, sealing the promise.

“Yeah? It’s a wonderful thought, but how are you gonna pull that off?”

“I’ll hire an army of bodyguards if I have to, burn Hydra to the ground, whatever it takes.” He would, too. Pepper might tear her hair out a little, but Tony was going to hold onto this with both hands -- whatever this turns out to be. 

“You have no idea what you’re offering, this isn’t something three people can just dismantle,” Bucky turned his face into Tony’s neck, taking a deep breath that reminded him of Winter and his constant snuffling -- which he supposed made a lot of sense actually, “They are an organization that’s spread throughout the world. This isn’t some fairy tale, and a man with a sling isn’t going to take down a giant.” 

Tony pulled the other man incrementally closer, “Listen here David, I didn't say anything about a sling. I have friends in lots of places, we are not alone. Even if it we’re just us, I’m sure I could make something a little less medieval -- I am a genius, you know.” 

“Smartest guy I know, for sure.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Tony was pretty sure Bucky actually fell asleep at some point. It left him alone to mull over the strangeness that today had become, he was apparently at war with some kind of villainous shadow organization now. Tony wasn’t naive enough to think that he didn’t have a target on his back now too, if these people really were as bad as Bucky said. 

Of course, that was assuming Hydra could figure out who Tony was…

He sure wouldn’t make it easy on them, that’s for sure. The cabin actually belonged to Pepper’s uncle Stanley, she hadn’t been out there in years and Stan had passed two years ago so that would just be Hydra’s first dead end. The truck was a long term rental because he didn’t see the need to actually buy a truck when he was only going to use it the once.

Tony was hoping he could get them chasing their own tails while he closed the walls in around them. 

***

It hadn’t occurred to Steve to ask where they were going. Of course, that was mostly because whatever kind of horse tranqs that asshole shot him up with packed a hell of a wallop, but he would never have guessed it would be a mansion on a cliff side overlooking the ocean. 

Steve didn’t even want to think about how much it must have cost to have this place built. He turned to look at Tony from his spot in the driveway where he’d been staring at the glass and steel of the modernist architecture. 

The man shifted in place, waiting for a reaction.

“So when you said you’d hire a private army, you weren't joking…” Bucky said from Steve’s side, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the structure. 

“I told you I could keep you safe, and I meant it. I’ve already got a few bids on a security contract to secure the property,” That must have been what he’d been working on at the rest stop a few hours ago, tapping away at the little phone keyboard faster than Steve could type on a computer. Considering how the man insisted on driving the entire ten hour trip from southern Oregon himself, it would have been his only opportunity. “I know it’s not what you’re used to, but I’ve got about three acres so you can still run, and well… I don’t know if there’s deer, but you’ll certainly never be hungry.” 

Steve wasn’t sure what he and Bucky could actually _ offer  _ someone like Tony, who apparently had enough money to have a place like this. The man had said he was an engineer, but Steve hadn’t realized engineering could pay so well. Looking at the house made him feel inadequate, standing there in only his borrowed grey sweatpants that came up to his shins -- which was silly, because he’d borrowed them from Tony. 

He wasn’t ready to give up just because they came from different situations though, Tony was obviously trying to make a place for them, and that counted more than anything else. 

“Thank you, Tony.” 

Tony tried to wave away his thanks, but Steve wasn’t hearing any of that. He grabbed one of Tony's hands in both of his, “No really, I mean it Tony. Thank you.”

“It- it’s nothing,” The man tried to stutter out.

“It isn’t nothing. You’ve only known us for a month, and sure we’ve gotten closer than just acquaintances,” Steve cupped Tony’s cheek, and the other man leaned into his hand beautifully, “But you were under no obligation to take us in, and yet you did it without a thought. So, thank you.”

Staring into Tony’s eyes, Steve suddenly realized just how close they were. He ran his thumb across Tony’s cheekbone, admiring the heat of the blush that dusted across it. 

All at once, Tony surged forward and pressed their lips together. Steve let go of the hand he was still holding in favor of pulling Tony even closer. While it technically wasn’t their first kiss, it  _ was  _ the first one Tony enjoyed, and definitely more satisfying than when he was a wolf. 

The first hints of Tony’s arousal came from his scent, and Steve wanted to bury his nose in the man’s neck, but he would have to stop kissing him to do it. 

“We could at least move this inside. You might not have neighbors, but I’m sure you have a couch or something.” Bucky’s voice shocked them apart, Steve had felt entirely consumed by Tony and forgot the rest of the world was even there.

“I have better than a couch, if you’re interested,” Tony gave his best bedroom voice, which was like the sound of pure sex. It made Steve want to drop to his knees and worship Tony’s body but as Bucky had said this wasn’t exactly the place for it. 

“Yeah? Is that what you want sweetheart? You don’t want us to court you slow?” Bucky had come up to press against Tony’s back, getting their pretty little man snug between them, pressing Tony against Steve more firmly, “We didn’t even get to ask you to dinner.”

“It’s really the thought that counts, and besides if you want dinner, I can have someone bring us dinner. We can eat it much later.”

“Eager, are you?” Buck practically purred against Tony’s ear. They looked so pretty like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, Steve wanted to break out his sketchbook and follow the lines of their bodies in graphite and charcoal -- but he didn’t have a sketchbook right now, so he would have to make due with his hands. 

“Oh, I can  _ feel  _ how eager he is, Buck,” Steve pressed a leg insistently between Tony’s until the man had no choice but to ride his thigh, trapped as he was between the two of them. Steve reveled in the mewl he was rewarded with. 

“Is that so? Well, we really should get inside then,” Bucky got a hand on each of Tony's spread thighs and lifted him right off the ground, confident that Steve would be two steps behind him as he made his way up the drive.

He wasn’t wrong.

***

The fingers digging into his thighs were enough to make Tony moan, he was already achingly hard before he was picked up off the ground like he weighed nothing and carried inside. He hadn’t known he would like being manhandled this much, but then he’d never been scooped up and carried with his legs spread wide and his back pressed up against a firm chest before. 

Tony added super strength to the list of werewolf attributes he was putting together. 

Steve opened the door, and Tony directed them to his bedroom. He was deposited on the bed with Bucky still pressed against his back. 

“You sure about this?” The man said into his shoulder in between kisses. 

“So very sure,” He had been thinking about this for weeks, since he first saw them to be honest. Bucky made a pleased sort of grumble, and started laying kisses down Tony’s back. 

Steve laid himself in front of Tony, he had lost the borrowed sweatpants that had only fit due to the stretch of the material and even then they were like flood pants on him. Gloriously naked again, the man leaned in for another kiss just as Bucky pulled off Tony’s pants. 

Tony had to break the kiss as he felt Bucky’s tongue slip between his cheeks. He dropped his head to Steve's chest, unable to hold himself up anymore -- he’d never been rimmed before, and it was immediately overwhelming. He bit down on the lovely nipple in front of him to try and swallow the keening sounds he wanted to make. 

Below him, Steve gave a rumble that Tony could feel in his teeth -- which were still sunk into the meat of the man’s pec.

“You don’t want to start biting, Tony, you’ll end up claimed that way,” Steve warned. He felt Bucky shift up to watch them, fingers replacing his tongue -- swirling around Tony’s hole and then down to tease at his perineum before coming back. 

“Claimed?”

“You may not be a wolf, but we could still claim you, a bite just there to show the world that you’re ours,” Steve ran his fingers along Tony’s neck like he was picking out the perfect spot. Tony fought back a shiver, partly at the too-light touch, but mostly at the dark, hungry look in Steve’s eyes.

“Wolves mate for life, you know. You’d better be a little more careful with your teeth darling, or you’ll be stuck with us forever.” Bucky’s teeth nipped at his left ass cheek as a threat or a promise. 

It didn’t sound so bad, being sandwiched between these two for life. Of course, it was a little premature for werewolf marriage proposals, but he would put it on the back burner for later. Much later. 

For now, he just pressed his ass a little higher, begging for more. 

Bucky obligingly slid his tongue back down to Tony’s hole. The sounds the man was making were obscene, and maybe it was a werewolf thing, but he wasn’t sure he would enjoy rimming someone half as much as Bucky clearly was. 

Steve had a hand on his own cock, watching Bucky eat Tony out with lust-blown eyes. Tony had always been a bit of an exhibitionist, so he arched his back and moaned his pleasure against Steve's skin. He felt very satisfied with the way Steve's eyes followed the curve of his spine before settling on Bucky again. 

He couldn’t take his own eyes off Steve’s cock, it was bigger than he’d imagined, but not worryingly so. Tony caught Steve’s wrist to pull the man’s hand away -- he was never one to simply sit back and enjoy after all, it was always more fun to participate. 

He shuffled into a better position to swallow Steve’s cock, and Bucky dutifully followed, fucking a spit-slicked finger into his hole along with the sinfully dexterous tongue. 

Tony wrapped his mouth around the head of Steve's cock and sucked -- he reveled in the way the hips under his hand stuttered like they wanted to buck but Steve was holding himself back. He wondered, how far would Steve’s willpower last? Tony ran a finger up and down the lovely cock and felt it twitch in his mouth. 

“Tony,” Steve ran a hand through Tony’s hair, gently palming his head. Tony tongued at the slit and felt fingers clutch at him just a little tighter, “God, Buck, his mouth feels so good.”

“You’re treating our Stevie real good, aren't you, sweet thing? I think that deserves a reward,” Bucky crooned. Another finger slid in alongside the first, it wasn’t the slickest slide considering all that was helping them along was spit and passion, but the stretch made it more than worth it. 

Tony pulled off Steve's cock, “There’s lube in the nightstand. And condoms. Fuck me, please.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Bucky ran his dry hand up Tony’s back before his heat left to find the promised lube. 

Tony took the opportunity to get rid of his shirt before settling himself between Steve’s legs. The blond spread his legs wide, giving Tony a spectacular view. 

He traced his fingers in a winding path up to the cock that was standing at attention, following a dribble of precum back to the source before wrapping his hand around the whole thing. 

Bucky draped himself along Tony’s back again, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder to watch. An arm came around to drizzle some lube along Steve’s cock, making the man jump at the cold sensation.

“Jesus, Buck!” The man exclaimed.

“What’s wrong, Stevie?” Tony could hear the mischievous smirk in the man’s voice.

“You know damn well  _ what, _ you asshole!” Steve growled, but it turned into a whine when Tony gave his cock a good pump. He teased at the head with his tongue, pleased to find Bucky had grabbed the cherry flavored lube. 

Bucky’s fingers returned to his ass, slick and much warmer than what Steve had gotten. Two turned into three, and Tony was rocking back onto the fingers and then forward onto Steve’s cock. 

“Are you ready Tony? You feel ready,” Bucky’s fingers scissored inside him, giving the most delicious stretch. 

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth, canting his hips up onto those talented fingers. He followed Bucky’s fingers as far as he could before they slipped away entirely. 

The sound of the foil packet brought a sense of anticipation with it. Tony gave a tempting wiggle he knew looked good to resist. 

A hand gave his ass a squeeze before lining up a fat cock head with his hole, he could feel the heat of it even through the rubber, and it sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. 

“You look so pretty like this, ass in the air while you suck Steve’s cock. Gonna make you feel so good, sweet thing,” Bucky pressed in slowly, in and in and in. Tony suddenly realized he hadn’t gotten a look at Bucky naked yet, and he was  _ long _ . It felt like forever before he finally bottomed out. 

Where Bucky was trying to give Tony a moment to adjust, Tony was gently rocking, fucking himself back and forth between the two cocks. It didn’t take much to get Bucky moving to his rhythm, pressing kisses and gentle nips all along Tony’s shoulders and neck. 

It took even less before Tony was right at the edge with the way every thrust dragged along his prostate, he just needed a little bit more. 

Like he could read minds, Bucky snaked a hand down to fist Tony’s cock. It was only a few pumps before Tony was coming, milking Bucky for everything he was worth. Bucky let out a low grumble near his ear as the man’s hips slapped against his ass on every stuttering thrust, and he emptied himself into the condom.

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth until Steve tugged him up so he could get his hand on it and started pumping. Tony opened his mouth and waited, he looked up at Steve through his lashes, and their eyes met before Steve’s eyes squeezed shut and he tasted bitter cum on his tongue.

He would have been more than content to lay right where he was between Steve’s lovely thighs and fall asleep, but strong arms shifted him until he was laid out on the bed properly. He was passed off to Steve, who pulled him close -- the man radiated heat, and it was all too easy to sink into it.

Bucky returned with a towel and ran it gently over Tony’s face, but he barely noticed, already half asleep. Even so, he returned the little kisses that were pressed against his lips -- although he wasn’t sure who was laying pecks on his lips, his eyes were too heavy to check. 

***

Tony woke up entirely too warm. He tried to kick off the blanket, but there wasn’t one, he was bracketed between two bodies that were radiating heat -- it was another moment before he woke up enough to remember why.

He tried to struggle out of the too-warm embrace, but arms like steel wrapped around his middle. 

“Mornin’ kitten, how’d you sleep?” Bucky’s voice was sleep-rough and sugar-sweet. 

“Mmm. Need a shower,” Preferably a nice cool one to help wash away the sleep-warm sweat.

“Mind if I join you?” 

“Wouldn't mind at all,” Bucky let him up, and Tony rolled off the bed over top of Bucky so he wouldn’t wake Steve up. It had the added bonus of letting him rub teasingly across Bucky’s body which was awake in more ways than one. 

Bucky let out a playful growl and tried to wrap his arms around Tony again, but he had already slipped away, dashing off to the bathroom in a fit of giggles. 

“You little minx!” Bucky shouted after him. Tony could hear the man’s feet hit the floor as he jumped off the bed in hot pursuit. He would be amazed if Steve was still asleep with all the racket they were making. 

JARVIS had already started the shower for them, warmer than he’d hoped for, but the water was still refreshing. Bucky glided up behind him and slid a soapy hand up Tony’s chest. 

“A minx, am I?” He leaned back into that strong chest and let the other man’s hands roam. Tony arched his neck, and Bucky didn’t disappoint, peppering kisses up and down the skin on display. 

One hand came up to pinch at a nipple while the other held his hips steady when Bucky started thrusting gently between his cheeks. 

“Definitely.”

The hot steam made the rest of the world seem as if it had fallen away. The only thing that mattered was the slick slide of Bucky’s cock and the hands that were teasing lower and lower. 

Tony’s breath came out as swirls of cool air among the white billowing clouds when Bucky finally got a hand on his dick. He turned his head and caught Bucky’s mouth in a kiss that was more enthusiasm than technique, but he felt out of control and drunk on lust. 

He grabbed at the wall for support as his knees tried to give out. The only thing that was actually keeping him up was the arm which had slipped around his middle. The change in position meant that every thrust rubbed at his hole, which was still sensitive from the thorough fucking from just a few hours ago.

Bucky kept up the rhythmic grinding against Tony’s ass as he wrung an orgasm out of Tony. He tried to squeeze his cheeks tighter, to give Bucky a tighter channel to fuck into. It was another minute of skittering, almost-too-much sensation against his hole before Bucky’s rhythm finally faltered and came with a low growl. 

They leaned against each other under the spray for a moment -- just enjoying the closeness -- before Bucky grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

The feeling of fingers working into his hair was intimate in a way that sex wasn’t. This was tender and careful. 

Bucky tipped Tony’s head into the spray and worked the suds out.

***

Steve rolled around on the silky sheets, they were soft and smelled like mate, and happiness, and sex. He didn’t even try to stop himself from burying his nose in Tony’s pillow. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of the scent -- it was only getting better as their own scents mingled with Tony’s. He wondered if their scents would integrate more fully if they were to bond, or if that was only a wolf thing.

He could hear the shower running, and assumed that was why he was alone in bed -- he was too comfortable to get up though. It was only a matter of time before Bucky and Tony came back. 

Steve was almost asleep again when he heard the sound of a door opening somewhere in the house -- suddenly he was wide awake.

He shifted as he rolled off the bed and stalked down the hallway on high alert. Had Hydra found them already?

Steve followed the sounds to the main living room area, the open layout and floor to ceiling windows seemed less beautiful and more dangerous in the light of day with the sound of an intruder in the house. 

He internally cursed the hardwood floors with every step as his claws clicked against them. There wasn’t anything to hide behind so he could take better stock of the situation, so Steve had no choice but to take the offensive.

Whipping around the corner at high speed, he was hoping to take their would-be attacker by surprise and gain an advantage. Instead of black tac-gear as he’d expected to see, Steve took in the pencil skirt and blouse. His legs unfortunately could not stop him in time -- the floors turned out to be smoother than he thought, and as Steve backpedaled, he lost all control over his forward momentum. 

The redhead turned at the sound of something scrabbling over the hardwood and rightfully screamed at the top of her lungs because a large wolf was barreling towards her. He had definitely taken her by surprise, that was for sure.

He couldn’t stop, but Steve did manage to change course a bit and crash into the kitchen island instead of the woman. He was dazed from the impact and fairly certain he had broken a stool, but the woman seemed fine -- still screaming though, and she had fallen backwards in her haste to get away. When he saw the shoes she was wearing, it was no wonder why.

Tony and Bucky came running at the shrieking -- neither one had bothered with so much as a towel, and both were still dripping wet. They just stood there taking in the scene, Steve sitting in his wolf shaped indent in the wood of the island, and the redhead scrambling backwards in a sort of panicked crab-walk. One of her ridiculously impractical shoes came off as the heel skittered across the wood.

“Pepper? Hey, it's okay,” Tony approached the woman to help her off the floor.

Steve put his ears down and gave his best apologetic look, but didn’t bother getting up -- moving now would probably just freak the poor woman out even further.

“Tony. It is  _ not _ okay! Look at it! Jesus fuck,” She was clutching at Tony’s hand with a white knuckle grip. Steve felt horrible for scaring her, but in his defense he’d thought they were being invaded.

“Pep, this is the Captain. You’ve seen pictures of him before. You thought he was cute, remember? A sweet little puppy dog.”

“He was going to attack me. He came running at me,” She ran a hand through her perfectly styled chignon, causing it to frizz and come a bit loose.

Tony shot him a look, and Steve tried to look even more sorry. He laid down right there on the broken splinters of bar stool and gave his most pitiful whine. 

“He’s very sorry for scaring you, I think you just surprised him.”

“What does that even mean? Why is he here, Tony? You can’t just keep a wolf! Oh god, there were two of them. Where’s the other one?” She started looking around like Winter was going to pop out at her too.

“Cap, come here.  _ Slowly, _ ” Tony held out his hand for him. Steve gave Tony a look of his own, because he wasn’t sure that was such a great idea right now. Dutifully, he got to his feet though, and step by creeping step he came up to press his head against Tony’s hand. Pepper watched with wide, frightened eyes as he got ever closer. “Now, give me your hand Pep.”

She shook her head and clutched her hands to her chest. 

“Okay. That’s okay. I’m sorry he freaked you out, he won’t do it again -- but maybe announce yourself next time, so he knows it’s you.” 

Steve stood there awkwardly, not sure how to be less intimidating after the display he’d just put on. It was another minute of indecision before he had an idea -- he almost forgot himself and jumped up to run off, before realizing how that might alarm Pepper. Instead, Steve backed away slowly, still crouching to seem a little smaller. 

Pepper seemed too distracted by Tony to notice that Steve wasn’t there anymore. 

When he came back, Steve did his patented army crawl that Tony had called cute on more than one occasion. Eventually, Pepper did realize that the wolf was creeping ever closer, but when her eyes fell on him, Steve froze. He nosed the Kong toy the rest of the way and waited -- Bucky had given him a funny look when he grabbed it as they were leaving, but there was nothing more exhilarating than chasing something. And the kill wasn’t part of it for Steve, which made Tony’s gift all the more perfect. 

Tony had a look on his face that said  _ ‘really?’,  _ but Pepper looked less scared and more bemused, so he was going to ignore Tony’s look. The redhead hesitantly kicked the toy back with her shoeless foot.

Steve let his tail go wild and nosed it back her way. 

It went on like that for a while, Pepper was incrementally relaxing with each gentle pass of the ball. 

He wasn’t expecting Bucky to press up against his side, but it was always a welcome weight. The man had found pants at some point -- and not a pair of Tony’s, either, because they came all the way down to his ankles. Bucky pushed at him until Steve flopped over, abandoning his very slow game of ball in favor of the promised hands through his fur. 

“Oh sure, you’ll sit still for everyone but me. Is that it?” Tony said from right above him. 

Steve wriggled fully onto his back with his paws up, showing his belly and hoping Tony might try to pet him as well. It was always easier to stay calm when Bucky was watching -- easier still after he’d had a good orgasm too, and last night certainly counted.

“You really are ridiculous, you _ do _ know that, don’t you?” Even as he said it, Tony got down on one knee to pet Steve's belly -- watching warily to see if he would be attacked with wolf kisses again. 

Steve did his very best to contain himself, but he still wiggled his entire body with elation at the attention from his two favorite people.

There was a buzzing sound to his left that reminded Steve that he’d been trying to win over Pepper before he got distracted. She pulled out a sleek phone that was the same kind as the one Tony was always tapping away at.

She pursed her lips as she read through whatever alert she had gotten, before sighing, “Tony, I have to go. It’s just a minor issue with the Tokyo branch, but it could become an actual problem if I don’t deal with it now.”

“Do you need me to come in?”

“No, it’s fine for now. You just got in a couple of hours ago, and if I know you -- and I do -- you drove the whole way yourself. Hello, by the way. Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper.” 

She held her hand out to Bucky, but Steve turned around and sat up so he could put his paw in her hand instead. It seemed that was endearing enough for her to forget her earlier fright. 

“It’s nice to officially meet you, Captain. And you are?” She turned back to Bucky.

“James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky,” The jerk gave his most charming smile. Steve pushed him over and laid down on top of him to take some of the force out of that rakish grin but Pepper still blushed. 

“Right, well -- as I said, I have to go, but it was nice meeting you. Tony, do try not to let anyone get eaten by the wolf you stole.”

“I didn’t  _ steal  _ anything, the Captain came with me because he wanted to. You try saying no to that face.” Steve gave up trying to lick into Bucky's mouth to give his best puppy eyes to help emphasize Tony’s point. 

“Of course. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

Tony gave Steve and Bucky quick looks before turning back to Pepper, “That will be all, Ms. Potts.”

***

Once the door closed behind Pepper, Tony turned back to look at the blond wolf, who turned his puppy eyes on Tony. 

“Don’t give me that look. You want to change back and tell me why you felt the need to scare the shit out of one of my best friends?” Also, because it felt weird talking to a wolf knowing it was actually Steve.

This time, the transition between wolf and man was much slower than the first, Tony could actually see the fur melting into skin. He was sure that JARVIS was recording this for him to watch obsessively later, which was good because it was still way too fast to catalog everything that just happened.

Quicker than a transformation from wolf to man had any right to happen, Steve was sitting there, gloriously naked again. Tony tried not to let that distract him. Pepper had been incredibly shaken, and he needed to know that wasn’t going to happen again. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. I heard someone come in, and I figured Hydra had tracked us. That they had found us already. By the time I realized I was wrong, I had also realized that your hardwood floors are very smooth and I just couldn’t stop.” 

Tony took in the cracked wood under the island, the broken bar stool, and the scratch marks on the floor leading up to the mess. Any anger he might have had dried up, it was clear enough to see that Steve had tried to backpedal hard but just couldn’t stop his forward momentum. Add in the fact that the man looked genuinely upset for scaring Pepper, and there was no way he could do anything but forgive Steve. 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually -- I did, after all. JARVIS, would you set up an alert for Steve and Bucky for when anyone you know comes to the house.”

“Of course, sir, I have made a note of it already,” It was good to hear JARVIS from his regular speakers again instead of coming out of his phone -- not that his phone speaker wasn’t amazing, the best on the market because it was a Starkphone -- it was the familiarity of his larger home system. Steve and Bucky weren’t prepared for it though, jumping a foot in the air at the unexpected voice.

He laughed at the both of them, it was always a hoot to watch the many and varied first reactions to JARVIS. Sometimes it was fear, other times it was wonder, but it was always fun to watch. He thought JARVIS found it almost as amusing as he did.

“That was JARVIS, he’s my AI. If you need help with anything, you can ask him.”

“I live to be of service,” The AI remarked with his driest tone.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, JARVIS,” Steve said in that earnest way of his, once he’d gotten over his shock. 

“Likewise, mister...” JARVIS trailed off with a question. It always made Tony smile when JARVIS asked a question without actually asking his question, the complexity and understanding that took.

“Rogers. Steve Rogers.”

“Sorry for the free show JARVIS,” Bucky looked up to the ceiling as so many did when talking to the AI, “Steve, go find some pants. I’ll make us some breakfast, if you don’t mind Tony?”

“It would hardly be the first time I bore witness to such a display. I have taken the liberty of having the kitchen restocked in preparation for your arrival,” JARVIS was always at least a couple steps ahead. 

“Mighty kind of you. Who wants eggs?” Without waiting for an answer, Bucky hustled off to the kitchen. 

***

It was a wild week filled with contractors and meetings -- as it turns out, when you spend an entire month in the woods, things sort of pile up… Who knew?

He at least didn’t need to worry about entertaining Bucky and Steve, they had the whole property to explore. Tony may or may not have bought up all of the surrounding land so they would have more room to run around. 

There was a whole team of people installing a large gate with motion sensors and an overabundance of cameras around the perimeter. 

It was quick work when you have enough money to throw at it -- the only problem was Bucky and Steve were getting more and more tense every day. At this point, the two of them were down right jumpy. 

He’d been working strange hours to deal with what turned out to be more than a small issue in the Japanese branch -- there was a supply problem, in that the supply chain was just falling apart. 

Between him and Pepper, they had finally found at least a temporary solution while more permanent contracts could be worked out. He finally had a little bit of room to breathe. 

Tony found both men outside -- well, he found the wolves outside. They were watching the workers from the long grass, the only reason Tony actually found them was because JARVIS guided him there. 

“Are you two having fun?”

Cap turned to look at him, but Winter kept his eyes firmly on the workmen. 

“So, what exactly is it you think you’re doing?”

The Captain was suddenly Steve, his form was hidden from any prying eyes by the long grasses -- a private outside viewing just for Tony. He rolled onto his back to look at Tony properly, giving him a lovely eyeful in the process. 

“We just want to make sure they are actually workmen, and not secretly Hydra. Only being careful.”

“No what you’re being is _ paranoid _ . I am almost insulted that you think I wouldn’t run extensive background checks on anyone I have on my property. They aren’t Hydra, I can promise you that. Now, come inside before you get eaten alive by whatever is crawling around in the dirt out here.” 

Despite his words, Tony was very sure they were right to be paranoid. Hydra -- when he finally found them -- was like a cancer, branching out and corrupting everything in came in contact with. He was still trying to untangle the snarls of knots he’d found through several government agencies and more private industries than he’d care to list. It was terrifying, and seemed almost unending, but given enough time he would get rid of them, one cell at a time. 

Rhodey was due in on Monday, and the planning would really start. The Colonel would be willing and able to help him, and between the two of them, it would be easy enough to put together the right team to deal with the disease that Hydra was.

That was for Monday though -- until then, he only had two men to concern himself with. And he planned to spend his time well, it had just been brief kisses when he could steal them in his free minutes during the last week, and it hadn’t been nearly enough. 

Tony thought about how nice it was going to be once he was snug between these two men, hot and slick and tender. 

Like they could hear Tony’s thoughts, the gazes of both man and wolf turned hungry. Winter suddenly gave up his careful watch and turned his whole focus onto Tony as he slowly shifted back. “Sweet thing, I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but I damn well hope you show us.”

“How did you--”

“We can smell it on you, whatever you were thinking got you going. Were you thinking about us, darling? Was Steve laying naked in the grass enough to get you excited?” Bucky purred from where he was still settled in the grass.

“I was thinking of how much I would love to take you to bed and get fucked by both of you, one after another, but if you’re too busy watching the sweaty workmen put up miles of fencing, I totally understand,” Tony started making his way back to the house, very certain that he would be followed.

Sure enough, he didn’t make it three steps before he was scooped up into strong arms and hustled into the house. It was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This just kept getting longer and longer XD I had to stop, but I might come back with more eventually. It was so fun to write I hope it's was as fun to read.


End file.
